COMO SON LOS LLAMADOS
PIJ@S MANUAL PRACTICO PARA PIJOS TEMA 1. EL VOCABULARIO "IN”: SABER HABLAR. Frases y expresiones imprescindibles para ir por la vida: 1. Si algo te gusta... es SUPER! 2. Si te gusta mucho... es SUPER-SUPER! 3. Si ya es la ostia... MOLA MAZO! (Con ésta, consigues 10 puntos estrella). 4. Cuando pedimos o rogamos algo : PORFAPLIS (Siempre todo junto). 5. Adjetivos de uso habitual. (No hace falta que algo te mole mazo para usarlos) : - Ej. Fantástico, Fenomenal, Autentico, Ideal. - Ej. "Hoy he visto a la fantástica de Sara". / "Vale, quedamos a las diez, fenomenal." 6. No se dice simplemente "no", sino "PARA NADA!" 7. Para dar más énfasis, utiliza el "... QUE NO VEAS!" - Ej. "Hace un calor que no veas!" 08. Lo máximo es decir "MOLAMAZOQUENOVEAS" (Imprescindible para obtener el First Certificate.) 09. IMPORTANTE : Los novatos en este campo utilizan la expresión "TE LO JURO POR SNOOPY", creyendo que están en lo más "in". Si bien esta frase tuvo auge hace un tiempo, hoy en día está desfasada. Lo correcto es decir : "TE LO JURO POR LA COBERTURA DE MI MOVIL" ---> (Yo, personalmente, prefiero jurar por la cobertura del router wifi del vecino! ) TEMA2. LA PRONUNCIACIÓN: COMPLEMENTO DE VOCABULARIO "IN". 1. Se aconseja remarcar la "L" final. - Ej.: "Ideal" 2. Imprescindible pronunciar mucho la "S". - Ej.:"Es Fantassstico"/"oye por SsSNopi" 3. Recuerda: Pronunciar con sonido nasal...! CARACTERÍSTICAS GENERALES' ' El pelo liso y la ropa fucsia de ellas y los jerseys por los hombros y los náuticos de ellos les hacen fácilmente reconocibles por la calle. Aunque no esperemos encontrarlos por los lugares que uno suele frecuentar ya que sólo son visibles en verano en zonas turísticas (y en todas esas zonas vips a las que no te dejan entrar). Y sobre todo camisetas "Quiksilver" (y "Roxy" para ellas), Billabong y todas esas cosas surferas. Además el vestuario de este tipo de personas debe ser todo de marcas tales como Lacoste, Tommy Hilfiger, Calvin Klein, Ralph Lauren, Hollister, Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, Ray·Ban, Silhouette, Neostyle, Cazal, Guess,Gant, Kenneth Cole o Burberry, entre otros. Los flequillos son habituales, generalmente semicirculares y peinados de derecha a izquierda. Uno de sus temas de conversación, hablar de ropa u otros temas pijos y lo más importante... ir a las discotecas. Allí incluso llegan a mezclarse con canis camuflados. Otra característica interesante de los pijos es que los que estudian, SIEMPRE llevan un carpetón adornado con pegatinitas de marcas pijas o dibujitos, el cual siempre llevarán apoyado en el pecho con los brazos cruzados debajo sujetándolo con las manos (esto lo hacen las pijas. En el MSN, se dedican a ponerse avatares de marcas de ropa o lo que sea pijo, de Fórmula 1, o de cualquier cosa, y nicks con muchos emoticonos y letras MoNTaÑA RuSa. LA ACTITUD Quemegaguayquesoyoseajodetequeyolotengoytunohttp://inciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cita4.png Ósea la actitud de un pijo es "cómprate un bosque y piérdete", lo único que importa es que no te vean dos veces con la misma ropa y que tus padres crean que eres el hijo perfecto. Algo destacable de la mayoría de pijos es llevar chapas, pulseras y pendientes con la roja-amarilla-roja. No gritan ya que eso es súper vulgar, saes? siempre suelen vivir en urbanizaciones, de grandes jardines y adosados. EL PIJO Los pijos en términos generales usan el pelo como Zac Efron (High School Musical) o rapado, ósea la moda, llevan gafas de sol Ray Ban o Armani, y articulos Billabong, y por lo general el papá les regalo un coche porque aprobaron una materia Su ropa: Acostumbra a llevar unos pantalones ajustadísimos para que se les marque la parte trasera de su cuerpo situada debajo de la espalda, de todos los colores fluorescentes que existan, colores que parece que si los ves te podrías quedar ciego de tanta "fluorescencia", estos experimentos de vestimenta los tienen en todos lados los tamaños y formas, y el individuo sufre algún deterioro en su vestimenta inmediatamente son renovadas por sus adinerados progenitores. Utilizan remeras grandes de colores claros con un cuello grande, utilizan cuanta ropa se pone a la moda, ya sean calaveritas, rayas, cuadrados o flores, si están de moda ellos las usan. También marcas Lacoste, Polo o Tommy entre otras. La camiseta blanca de manga corta con otra encima también de manga corta son imprescindibles en el vestuario del pijo en cualquier época del año, haga frío o calor. Ésta última deberá ser de cualquier marca exclusiva para pijos siempre y cuando se vea BIEN GRANDE la marca o logotipo. El calzado se basa en Converse o Vans (movimiento minoritario). En lugar de Calzoncillos, los pijos utilizan boxers de alguna marca conocida ej.: Calvin Clein El pelo del Pijo: Un pijo que se precie deberá llevar una buena mata de pelo. Hay varias formas de llevarlo, la 1º consiste en un flequillo que como mínimo debe tapar un ojo y en ocasiones media cara. El otro tipo es simplemente una mata de pelo acumulado de forma uniforme alrededor de la cabeza, a veces, el pelo debe ser planchado en caso de tener alguna ondulación. También suelen usar una gran cantidad de gomina. Luego hay otro estilo que empieza a cobrar fuerza llamado "el alerón". Es pelo muy largo y en las extremidades hacia arriba. LA PIJA Las pijas, por su parte, llevan el pelo ondulado con un flequillo, nunca sufren de sobrepeso, y (las que sufren dicen que no) llevan dietas estrictas(o lo simulan frente a los demás) y van al gym. Leen revistas del corazón y utilizan cosas Roxy. Generalmente no necesitan carro, su novio ya tiene uno. Su ropa: Lo primero que llama la atención de una pija es el peinado. Todas llevan el flequillo para el lado cayendo por la frente, en ocasiones llega a tapar un ojo,(pero no como emo, eh? los odian) el resto del pelo lo peinan hacia atrás en melena media, se planchan el pelo. Otra cosa es que casi todas suelen usar pendientes de perlitas y en forma de botones. Llevará unos pantalones vaqueros de marca, chupines de colores (cuanto más cara mejor) usaran mini short o cualquier falda peligrosamente corta para lucir "esas piernas ideales de la muerte, los pantalones pueden ser tiro alto o no y con o sin tiradores, que no usaran sino que los tendrán colgando a un lado de sus glúteos. El calzado se basa principalmente en manoletinas de cualquier color o modelo. Da igual que estos zapatos puedan arrancarle a la pija medio talón, se los seguirá poniendo. Y para pijas más cómodas, tenemos Vans slip-on y Converse en cualquier modelo ROSA y negro/blanco. La parte de arriba de la Pija no varía demasiado de la del Pijo, dos camisetas tremendamente ajustadas y con la marca bien grande. Sin embargo la mayor peculiaridad de la Pija son sus adornos. Los collares de grandes bolas en colores pastel ya pasaron a la historia. Ahora lo que se lleva son los collares hasta los tobillos con extravagancias colgando y algún que otro nudo para darle un toque chic. Para quienes no se complican también está el collar de concha, grande. Pulseras de piedrecitas, conchas con adornos veraniegos o las de mil colores para que sean vistan por el resto de los mortales adornan sus muñecas; otros que no pueden faltar son las pulseras de bolitas o nudos hechas por las mejores amigas. El bolso de Hello Kitty estilo “bolsa del pan” no falla. En contraposición, para momentos más formales está el “bolso de baguette” en el que con algo de suerte te caben las llaves, el monedero y el DNI. *Logo chachigüay de las superpijas. TIPOS DE PIJ@S Pijos rancios Este tipo suele darse más en los pijos de género femenino. Sus principales características son ser mojigatas, ser tímidas y ser poco agraciadas. Su indumentaria las suele delatar por ser extremadamente sobria. Sus principales aficiones son: ir a misa, confesarse, estudiar y, en general, permanecer en su casa bajo la protección de "papi". Su salida profesional suele ser meterse a monja. Pijos "Que yo no soy pijo" Estos vienen a ser una mezcla entre los antisistema, los guays y los barriobajeros. Suelen ir muy "urbanos" con Quicksilver y Billabong, según ellos no son pijos y pretenden ser gente de clase medio-baja de barrio malo pero siempre que las cosas se ponen poco fuertes se van con su papá que es abogado prestigioso con cantidubi de pasta. Para integrarse mejor, cambian su lenguaje, convirtiéndose en una excepción en cuanto a su lenguaje. Otra característica suya es, en el mesenjer o en el tuenti poner las íes dobles Ej.: Feliiciidadesss, o Q biien Q m lo pAsÉ!! También: Ya sOlO me QedA sOnreiiR!! O cosas por el estilo. Pijos guays Estos son el extremo opuesto a los anteriores. Suelen ser la fiesta, los reyes de la noche. Entre sus principales aficiones están gastar dinero, salir por las noches, gastar dinero, ir de lunes a domingo de shopping y ver High School Musical o Hannah Montanah, salir a gastar dinero, rumbear en el yate nuevo de papá y comprar CD's originales. Su indumentaria suele ser más a la moda y atrevida, llegando en algunas ocasiones a llevar cosas más propias de gente de más "baja clase" (tatuajes, piercings,...). La ajetreada e intensa vida que llevan, les obliga a tomar en ocasiones reconstituyentes, eso sí, siempre costeados por papá. Su Meca es Ibiza o Up&Down somos de lo mas del mega wuayy! Pijos hippies o antisistema Estos a pesar de haber nacido en la abundancia como todos los pijos, se vuelven anticapitalistas, antisistema, anarquistas o lo que sea. Suelen ir vestidos como los grupos a los que intentan pertenecer, aunque su ropa interior siga siendo en el bolsillo (y no le pueden pedir a papá porque no se hablan con él). Pero no importa, para ellos el dinero carece de valor, aunque otros muchos por diversas situaciones si lo saben. ALIADOS Y ENEMIGOS DE LOS PIJOS Generalmente los pijos tienen como enemigos a todos aquellos que no compartan con su forma de ser, sin embargo hay tribus urbanas unas amigas y otras enemigas que cualquier pijo debe saber para sentirse seguro Entre sus enemigos mas y menos mortales. *'Los jebis:' Un pijo al ver uno de estos seres debe correr por su vida inmediatamente, no importa que ande acompañado con 20 de su especie. *'Los góticos:' Son el Anticristo de los pijos, ya que, derivaron de ellos al no estar de acuerdo con su estúpida actitud de niñatos-ricos-felices-de-la-vida-hijos-de-papá y se escindieron en una tribu de seres-tristes-asqueados-de-la-vida-hijos-de-astaroth-y-de-lilith (en aquella época, por ahí por cuando gobernaba Margaret Thatcher, el único color que no usaban los pijos al vestir era el negro). Es de recordar que muchos goticos aunque son pacíficos, no están solos y suelen ser aliados de los jebis, la opción mas segura es no meterse con uno de estos. *'Los canis:' El colmo del mal gusto vistiendo. *'Los Rojos:' Estos generalmente con su ideales de socialismo, andan predicando la igualdad de clases y eso es anti-pijo. Entre los aliados de los pijos podemos encontrar *'Los Fachas:' Casi siempre por ser anti-rojos, los fachas pudientes son de las mismas clases de pijos que decidieron ser políticos. *'Los surferos:' Suelen compartir sus ideales de ropa y superioridad ante los demas, sus fiestas nocturnas en la playa y el estilo al pasear por la playa la tabla hace que las mujeres se sientan atraidas por ellos. *'Los quillopijos:' éstos suelen pertenecer a clases trabajadoras o incluso de baja condición económica, pero que por admiración o aspiraciones deciden imitar marcas e indumentarias de los auténticos pijos, sòlo que generalmente cuando se enteran de lo que se lleva, los auténticos ya han cambiado marcas (para ser inimitables, claro). ¿CÓMO SER PIJ@? Certificado de pijería. *Tienes que hablar con voz alta las palabras en inglés que te toque pronunciar. *Debes repetir las siguientes muletillas con un estilzado y perfecto inglés: "I am the best", "Oh my god!", "what's up?", "Best Friend", "Looser!", "Whatever!", entre otras. *Tienes que vestirte siempre con ropa rosa si eres pija y azul-celeste si eres pijo. *Si tu papi te regaló un "Gadjet" nuevo, Muestralo exageradamente a tus "Friends!" hasta que sea ridiculamente aburrido. *Debes tener un padre que sea abogado, juez o alguna profesión igual de rancia en la que se gane mucho dinero. *Compara el lugar donde vives con "MIAMI" o con experiencias en los viajes a los paises del Norte. "¡Osea!, ¡Nada que ver!" *Tener amigas que se llamen Vicky, Cuca, Piluca, etc. *Para las pijas: Siempre debes usar ropa que tenga Cuca ENORME y en letras doradas la marca (ej. Louis Vouiton) *Las pijas, además, suelen llevar bolsos gigantescos *Si eres pija debes ser rubia platinada o castaña clara y si eres pijo debes tener un rubio-marrón, o castaño con mechas. Esta es la fórmula para decir correctamente el tan temido "¿saes?": Me encanta saes es super cool VUELTA A LA PRINCIPAL